No Matter What NILEY
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: Miley and nick were together for 3 years and miley got pregnant but Nick didn't know because he had to move away. She found out she was pregnant when he moved away and just never found the courage to tell him but that's all about to change.
1. Miley and Elizabeth

Second story maybe youll like this one better its NILEY

Elizabeth is 13 years old….so what happens when Nick comes back to L.A. to live with his brother will he find out about Elizabeth? Will Miley and Nick ever be together again? Will miley tell Nick the truth and that Elizabeth his. Taylor (Swift) is mileys sister….Taylor is married to Travis and they have a daughter Maya who is Eliza's best friend….Miley keeps in touch with Joe and Kevin…..Joe is her best friend

Miley-Elizabeth Isabelle Cyrus get out of bed right now Taylor will be here any minute to pick you up.

Lizzie-no mom im not going to school today"

Miley-she goes upstairs Elizabeth get up.

Lizzie-no she puts the pillow over her head.

Miley-goes into the bathroom and then comes back out and pours a cup of freezing cold water all over Elizabeth.

Eliza-she screams and gets up that's freezing mom why did you do that"

Miley-because you wouldn't get up now get up and get your uniform on I don't want to have to tell you again"

Eliza-fine but I hate St. Mary's Prep.

Miley-ya ya ya I know I know but that's where your going so get your uniform on today uncle Joe is coming over"

Lizzie-rolls her eyes oh great"

Miley-sighs Eliza uncle Joe is so sweet you just don't give me an attitude"

Eliza-she rolls her eyes then why haven't you told my dad about me you know his brother"

Miley-Elizabeth im not dealing with this right now your father doesn't know because just for reasons now get ready she walks out and goes to her room letting the tears fall"

Demi-Miley, Milez are you here Demi walks into Mileys room hey, hey whats wrong?

Miley-she looks at Demi Elizabeth shes just mad because I haven't told nick about her.

Demi-she sighs and hugs her its been 13 years I think he ought to know about her she needs him milez"

Miley-she sighs I know"

I know its not that long for the first chapter but please read and review im putting up as much chapters as I can tonight…please review ready set don't go too. The next chapter will be up if I get some reviews


	2. Dont want to break your heart

Episode 2

With Joe

Nick-how is she Joe"

Joe-Nick its been 13 years you just left her"

Nick-I know but do you think she will be mad"

Joe-I don't know Nick but shes Miley a lot has happened to her but those things I cant tell you only she can today I am going over there but I don't think you should come just yet.

Nick-he sighs I just want to see her I still love her"

Joe-I know Nick but you have to tell her that"

Nick-he sighs I know I will when the time is right"

Joe-well do you want me to tell her you are here"

Nick-no don't I will go see her when the time is right"

Joe-he sighs and thinks well I don't know what your going to do when you go over there and a 13 year old opens the door.

Back with miley

Miley-"hey Taylor, Elizabeth she yells for her daughter"

Liza-what im right here she smiles hi aunt Tay she goes over to Maya and they start giggling.

Taylor- hey she laughs so I heard nick was back"

Miley-she spits out her orange juice pretty blonde sister say what?

Taylor- she laughs ya Nicks back Travis told me"

Miley-oh boy she smiles a little thinking about seeing nick again then thinks about whats going to happen when they see each other again"

Liza-Bye mom" Taylor- Mi I think you should call Joe and talk to him"

Miley-okay I will bye Elizabeth.

Miley-She shuts the door then theres a knock

Miley-She opens it hey Joe she sighs I heard Nick is back how is he"

Joe-he smiles hes actually doing good but he wants to see you"

Miley-she smiles a little ya I kind of wanna see him too do you think that Eliza could stay with you tomorrow night tell him to come over im not ready for him to know about Liza yet .

Joe-okay Mi I love you as a little sister and you know that but please you need to tell him before you guys do what you probably will do tomorrow night because I don't want you to get your heart broken after 13 years so please tell him its going to be hard but maybe just introduce them Liza wont know its nick all she knows is that her dad is my brother and she doesn't have to know that part okay.

Miley-okay thanks Joe I don't want to call him so will you help me please.

Joe-of course anything now isn't demi like waiting upstairs."

Miley-oh shit she runs upstairs hey Demz let me just get ready then we can go shopping I have something to tell you"

Demi-oh ya I already know that Nick is back and your gonna look totally hot for him tomorrow night.

Miley-she peeks her head in the door wow your good she goes back into her closet.

Miley-okay im ready lets go"

Demi-wow you took a shower in 3 minutes that's like a record for yo she laughs lets go"

they get into mileys convertible"


End file.
